Jade Valentine's First Week At Monster High
by BeachChic1313
Summary: Jade Valentine's the new ghoul at Monster High, What horrors await for her? Read & find out. Story is better than the summary. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is my first Monster High story. I wrote it when I was younger than I am now & I realize it has many similarites to New Ghoul At School which I do not own. I do not own any of the characters in this story, I only own my Monster High OC Jade Valentine. Thanks to FloraIrmaTylee for the encouragement to upload this story. Enjoy Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: Monday**

So what do you want to know about me? My 1st week at Monster High? Well I loved it & hated it. 50/50 you'd might say. All I really knew about high school was what I learned back at my old high school that I only went to for one week & it was a normal high school (lets just say it didn't work out) So I knew this might be a challenge.

My name is Jade, Jade Valentine. I'm 14 years old, freshman of course. I'm a sea monster with light ocean blue scales with hints of silver in them & shimmery blue fins (which also have silver in them), with electric blue/gray colored hair, & ice/neon blue eyes. (Ironic right? J). I can breathe on land, which is really cool for a sea monster like myself since some types of sea monsters like freshwater or freshies as we call them have to wear helmets full of water; thankfully I'm not that type, meaning I'm a salt water sea monster I'm guessing that only fresh water sea monsters have to wear those.

My scales & fins have a tendency to dry out if I'm out of the water too long and I can't stand the heat, which makes me, shrivel. Major freaky flaws :/. So my accented fish scale purse was full of little bottles of lotion along with other cosmetics ghouls my age have and 1 or 2 bottles of water, hey you gotta stay hydrated. My schedule was full of classes that I really wanted to take but to clarify: from 8:15–9:10 ='s Oceanography J, 9:15-10:10 ='s Dragonometry, 10:15-11:10 ='s Dead Languages, 11:15-12:10 ='s Lunch, 12:15-1:10 ='s Mad Science, 1:15-2:10 ='s P.E, & lastly 2:15-3:10 I have Ge-ogre-phy.

It said on my schedule that my monster mentor (monster mentor?) is/was Lagoona Blue (whoever that is I thought to myself) I sighed I just hope things would go well on the first day. As I approached the large oak doors of monster high I skimmed one of my magazines (I always have at least 1 of my favorites with me) one last time before heading inside. The article said to _join in with the crowd, make yourself noticed._

After a couple deep breathes I walked in. Hey, what's up Monster… High? I shouted out loud, every guy & ghoul around stared at me. I'm Jade, Jade Valentine? I heard some guy cough the word newbie. Once everyone started to walk again I sighed this was going to be harsher than I thought as some guy knocked my belongings out of my hand.

Hopefully the rest of the week would go better, otherwise I would be known as a loser, I gulped & really hope that my day would go better. But it didn't things had went terrible & I just wanted to crawl into a puddle & pull it over on top of me when I had gotten home. Tomorrow I just had to do things better I just had to or who knows what would happen during my time at Monster High.

**Thats chapter 1. I hope you've enjoyed it. Read & Review if you think I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2! Thanks to FloraIrmaTylee for wanting me to continue this! Hope you all enjoy! I dont own Monster High just 12 Monster High Dolls.**

**Chapter 2: Tuesday**

I entered monster high the next morning alone It was like an evil witch had put a curse on me that would make me destined to live all of high school as a… a loner. I shook the memory from my mind. I walked into math class belongings once again being knocked out of my scaly blue webbed hands. I bent down & picked them up but as I did two ghouls tripped over me, 1 a mummy type ghoul & the other a zombie type ghoul.

I gasped & stood up. The mummy girl looked at me disgusted then called Ghoulia the zombie ghoul (profile: daughter of zombies, smartest ghoul in school) over to her, the mummy started to speak, Ghoulia, make sure you mark… Ugh, name? She asked me. Jade Valentine I said. Jade Valentine she seemed to of hissed as she said my name as the lowest rank in popularity. I noticed Ghoulia seemed to have trouble writing this for her glasses had been knocked off when she had fallen.

I sighed, & you are? I asked the mummy. Obviously out of your memo and league she said. But if you really ought to know I'm Cleo De Nile, (profile: daughter of the mummy, dynastic diva). She walked away. The zombie Ghoulia looked lost & helpless without her glasses, which I could relate too since I had to wear glasses when I was younger. I found them, wiped the lenses off on my top, and then handed them to Ghoulia. She had the same hair color & style as mine except the green headband I was wearing were covered in sky/ice blue gemstones; I thought that was kind of cool. She uttered what sounded like a small uhhhh, but was cut off by Cleo calling her. She walked away leaving me alone & still friendless.

(30 minutes into class) school was turning into a nightmare I could barely focus so I started to read one of my magazines. I stopped at the crystal ball article, which said: _Finding friends can be a monstrous challenge "_Go figure" I thought. _To find a group be a joiner in that group._ I stopped reading, I scoffed. Easier said than…. I was cut off by a dangling black & hot pink pigtail. Whoa! I said aloud, Hi! The vampire type girl said dropping down beside me. I'm Draculaura (Profile: Daughter of Dracula, Fangtastically friendly) Ugh; Draculaura said looking through my magazines I usually love teenvouge but come on this is a total stereotype, not all vampires drink blo… bl… well you get what I'm saying.  
Finally the bell rang; I never did get a word in edgewise since Draculaura wouldn't stop talking.

So do you have a BF? She asked me. What? No! I said I haven't even or have I ever talked to a boy. I'm not a ghoul friend kind of ghoul. Wait! Did you here that? You not talking? I asked. Zombies! We got to run. Other wise we'll never make it to class. She said grabbing my scaly arm. We stopped in front of the ghoul's bathroom, ah! Dracularua screamed were done for! Just then the door opened & Draculaura & I fell back. Draculaura & I stood up; inside the bathroom were a werewolf type ghoul (girl) & a Frankenstein type ghoul (girl).

Clawdeen! (Daughter of the werewolf, A wolf in chic clothing) Frankie! (Daughter of Frankenstein, stitched together with style) Hey Dracularua, who's the fresh meat? Frankie asked. This is… oh! I don't even know your name she said to me. Im Jade Valentine "newbie" I said with air quotes. Hi. Clawdeen & Frankie said to me. How are you? Clawdeen asked I'm good how about you? I asked her Oh I'm good too thanks for asking. Your welcome. I answered I love your shoes; commenting on my raspberry colored sequined wedged flip-flops. Frankie said, Oh, I love yours too I said referring to her black & white striped heels. Thanks. Frankie answered with a smile.

Clawdeen smelled the air, I think those zombies are gone, were out of here. She said with Frankie & Draculaura walking behind her. I walked out behind them. So I asked do you ghouls (girls) want to hang later? Sure. Frankie said. Text us Dracularua & Clawdeen said. Ok sure I said as they walked away. Except… I… don't… have… your…numbers…but they were already gone.

**You know what to do! Read & Review please. It'd make me a very happy author :) Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! I dont own monster high blah blah blah... Enjoy the chapter please!**

**Chapter 3 Wednesday **

Ok so far I had made one enemy & three possible friends. (Four if you count Ghoulia) I had to think of a way to make myself noticed & liked in this school. I looked around school & saw all types/kinds of posters for clubs & sports & thought it would be a good idea but I first needed the advice of my besties but since I didn't have any I turned to my magazines they were the closest I had (for now). When sadly even my magazines couldn't help me I decided that maybe I should volunteer or try out for some clubs.

First up I tried the science club Things were going alright until I was handed a Bunsen burner Fire & water don't mix so let's just say the science lab no has to be rebuilt. **FAIL **Next, Casketball, I knew nothing about the sport so why did I try out for it? I have no idea, it was something. Before I went & tried out the casketball captain stopped me, hey he said to me. He had a snake Mohawk & was wearing red sunglasses. His name was Deuce Gorgon. (Profile: Son of medusa, Striking good looks). Yep I was crushing. At least I though I was. Luckily & sadly I pretty much didn't have the hand eye coordination needed for casketball **FAIL. ** But the good thing was that Deuce thought I had potential & gave me his Icoffin number.

The last thing I tried was getting volunteers to help out for and with a good cause. After a few guys & ghouls signed up Cleo De Nile & Ghoulia came up to me. Um… Sign please? I asked cringing a bit. Ugh. Cleo said what's this little set up for? Um… the fins on my shoulders began to shake. A good cause? I stated. Duh! She said don't cleopatronize me. I wasn't I…uh… Ugh just give me the stupid pencil. I handed the pencil to Cleo. Just then my shoulder fins started leaking/dripping (Did I mention that when I get nervous or scared or intimidated my shoulder fins start to dry out faster then usual & drip/leak, why do you think I carry lotion around with me? It helps.) The water from my fins started t leak/drip off my arms & hands, which ended up leading into damping & then eventually soaking Cleo. I guess this wasn't for a ghoul like me after all **FAIL, FAIL, &** **FAIL! **

I walked around school that day alone & STILL friendless everywhere I went all guys & ghouls turned away from me. When that happened I figured they had heard all about my little mishap with Cleo. A couple of very salty tears (Sea monster, salty water, you get the picture) fell down my scaly cheeks I wiped them away, & told myself that I had to suck it up. I then saw a poster for fearleading tryouts this was perfect. I looked at the date & time on the poster & saw it was today & in 5 minutes. That gave me just enough time to change into my fearleading tryout uniform. Ok so in the gym, there was me & four other ghouls there for tryouts. Then there was the team; there were a couple of ghouls I didn't recognize then there was Draculaura, Frankie, & Clawdeen. The team captain arrived, oh fish sticks! I mumbled under my breath. Because the ghoul I needed to impress to fit in at this school was the one person I already hadn't impressed.

Listen up wannabes; Cleo said there is only room for one new member on this squad, if you don't think you can handle it get out now. No one left. Watch closely, we do the routine once. & You repeat it back. Any screw ups your out. Cleo snapped her fingers & Ghoulia started the music. Cleo & the rest of the squad did the routine, it was pretty complex if I do say so myself. Once the music had stopped, & the routine was over Ghoulia walked over to Cleo & wiped the sweat off her forehead. Cleo looked at us with an evil gleam, & said now you, the other four ghouls ran out of the gym faster than costumers waiting in line for a 1 hour only sale at the most popular store in the maul.

I gulped, my turn? I asked nervously. Cleo looked at me with a spiteful glare & nodded her head yes. Ok. I said confidently I pressed the play button on the stereo, once the music started I repeated the routine & adding a couple of my own moves in just for good measure. I caught a glimpse of Frankie, Draculaura, & Clawdeen looking at each other with a mix of impressed & confident grins that had to be good sign. Finally after two days things were starting & going well for me at Monster High that is until my shoulder fins started to get irritated & cracked from not having enough lotion put on them plus the lights and the sun in the gym wasn't helping either (& like I said if I spend time out of the water too long or I get too hot my scales & fins start to get irritated, dry out, & shrivel which means cracking scales & fins would possibly be involved. & at that time they were). They started dripping water on the floor everyone (which was really really bad sign) including Cleo & Ghoulia slipped & fell. Cleo looked royally ticked off since I'm pretty much betting that sipping & falling in water on a very hard hard wooden floor wasn't what she had planned on doing that day.

I ran out of the gym before I, she, or any other ghouls had the chance to say or yell anything at me. I ran into the monster high pool, slammed the doors shut as hard as I could & gasped (since I had ran all the way from the gym to the pool which was on the opposite side of the school). I walked to the edge of the pool closest to the door I came in to. I took off my fearleading heels that went with the uniform. I let my hot pink nail polished blue toes skim the ice-cold heavy chlorinated water. I then pulled my legs close to my chest, buried my head in my legs, & broke down crying. _Why can't I ever do any thing right? _I thought to myself _all my life even when I'm not in school I try to do right, but I just screw up anyways. _I heard some one surface from the chlorine filled pool water but I didn't dare look up I was too sad.

Aw, you poor thing. I heard a girl say it sounded to me she had an Australian accent. I looked up. My eyesight was kinda blurred though. Are you new? She asked me. You have no idea how new I am! I said through my sobs. Aw, I bet you it'll get better as the days go on. she said with a smile, as she handed me a tissue. I'm Lagoona she said. (Profile: Daughter of the sea monster, A great gill – friend J) an exchange student from down under, down under the deep blue that is she said giggling. I know what its like to be new Lagoona said, & it's not fun is it? I shook my head no. I sighed. I try so hard but nothing I do is ever right, all I want to do is fit in & I just end up as a failure. Maybe that's your problem. Lagoona said. Huh? I asked utterly confused. Could it be your trying to hard? Huh. I never thought of that. Try easing up & going with the flow. I smiled at this. Just be yourself dear & you'll be fitting in here in no time. Thank you Lagoona, and just a quick question though are you a saltwater ghoul or a freshwater ghoul? (I honestly couldn't tell since when freshies swam in water they had no use for their helmets.) Saltwater hun. She smiled at me. Oh cool so am I! Nice ghoul. she said to me. I'm Jade by the way. Nice to meet you Lagoona said shaking my hand before diving under water, yeah that was great advice, I mean really great advice. If only I had listened & followed it L. Little did I know that tomorrow would be the harshest day I would face at monster high (so far, that is).

**& Chapter 3 is a wrap! Read & Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy. Anyway here's chapter 4! I dont own Monster High, if I did we'd see more of Lagoona & Gil romantics :3 Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Thursday **

The next day I hadn't run into Cleo yet, & I hope I didn't. So I was at my locker swapping my Dragonometry textbook for my Dead Languages text book when Clawdeen, Frankie, & Draculaura came up to my locker. Cleo! Frankie stated. Huh? I asked. Cleo wants to give you another chance. Draculaura said. Wow, I said are you serious? Clawdeen, Draculaura, & Frankie nodded there heads yes. What brought this on? Well after you ran from the gym after your tryout. Cleo thought you had spunk & talent, which really is shocking for Cleo since she can be a bully, Anyways we tried to find you yesterday to tell you but we couldn't find you.

I thought back to yesterday & my talk with Lagoona. I was around. I said. Ok. Clawdeen spoke up so the things Cleo wants to quiz you on, will most likely be, fashion, hair, cool people you know, its ok to mention Frankie, Draculaura, & I. & most importantly Frankie said Boys. I learned that the hard way. Learned what the hard way Frankie? When Cleo gave me a second chance for the fear leading team I made a big mistake by saying Cleo's boyfriend Deuce was my boyfriend, aw, what happened? I royally hurt her feelings & really screwed everything up. Did you fix it? Yeah but it cost me a favor involving Justin biter and put me on fear leading probation. Ew, Justin biter is like so last month & as washed up as the jaundice brothers. Uck. Don't we know it. Draculaura said giggling. I had to make sure Cleo liked me it has to be perfect. Hey, new girl. I heard a familiar boy say. I turned around & Deuce was behind me. Hi. I said um, your locker door is blocking my locker. Oh! Uh sorry I stuttered. Its fine he said shutting his locker door. Later new girl. He said with a smile. I sighed with dreamy look in my eyes. Jade… I heard a distorted voice say, Jade! Oh… what? Frankie, Clawdeen, & Draculaura stared at me. Are you ok? Clawdeen asked. Yeah I'm good I said, Clawdeen just rolled her eyes.

I had two hours before lunch to find a guy that I could say was my boyfriend. I mean he didn't actually have to be my boyfriend, he just have to pose as one & considering Deuce was Cleo's boyfriend he was really out of the question considering I REALLY wanted to get on Cleo's good side & I REALLY REALLY wanted to make the fear squad. As I was walking down the crowded halls of Monster High I didn't see where I was going & I ran into another ghoul. We both fell on our backs; it wasn't until the other ghoul said something then I knew who it was. Oh my gosh! Lagoona! I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going… then I just started to stutter trying to get an explanation out. Lagoona held her webbed hand up & smiled, cutting me off. It's all right, no worries she said & plus it was partly my fault these halls are so crowded. See you around Jade she said _"what a great ghoul." _I thought. I checked my icoffin phone I had an hour & 30 minutes to find a good "boyfriend". The bell rang. I sighed it would have to wait till after Dead Languages.

I walked into the classroom. & Sat down, a figure sat down next to me. So you're the new sea monster ghoul (girl) at school right? I looked at the figure but the figure wasn't a figure it was a guy. He was tall, wearing a monster high varsity jacket with ocean wave liked patterns on the sleeves, & he was a sea monster like me except I kinda got the hint that he couldn't breathe on land like Lagoona & I could since he was wearing a helmet full of water a fresh water guy I was guessing & I had a feeling I was right. Hi I said, yeah I'm the new sea monster ghoul (girl). Cool. I'm Gil he said. I'm Jade. Rocking name he said. Just then the bell rang. He slipped me a piece of paper. See you around newbie, he said before he left. & Just like that I found my poser BF & his Icoffin number J. Yes! I'm so getting on the fear squad! I said as I hurried down to the creepeteria for my interview with Cleo.

I met up with Frankie, Clawdeen, & Draculaura. They escorted me to Cleo's table, which was surrounded by the other members of the fear squad. Clawedeen whispered something to Ghoulia who then led me to Cleo. Jade, I have called you here to give you a second chance to get on the fear squad because you seem to have um shall I say potential & this is a very rare opportunity considering the last ghoul I asked to join ended up on probation. She glared at Frankie who avoided the glare by looking down. I will give you a serious of questions, which you will answer. Whatever your answer may be to these questions counts whether you're in or out. Are you ready? I nervously shook my head yes. Ok. Flats or heels? Both. Skinny or boot cut? Both or jeggings (Jeans + Leggings ='s Jeggings). Earrings? Definitely. Scrunchies? Never! Finish the sentence I can't leave home without? Eyeliner, lip-gloss, Icoffin, & Ipod. Last book read? A biography on Taylor Swift a small smile started to form across Cleo's lips, but just to be sure she asked me this second to final question. Favorite music? Taylor Swift of course! She's the greatest most amazing most spectacular singer in the world! Cleo gasped Taylor is the best! Every one turned to look at her cause of her outburst. She cleared her throat, Boyfriend? Definitely. Of course I have a boyfriend. Look there he is now. Cleo turned her head & saw Gil wave. I waved back. What I didn't know is that Gil was Lagoona's boy friend (uh-oh). & she saw me wave at Gil.

Shockingly, I'm impressed. Congratulations Jade you are officially a member of the fear squad. Be at practice by 3:45 sharp starting next Thursday & don't forget to stop by your locker, your uniform & official fear squad accessories such as heels, earrings, make up, ect. Will be delivered there while you're in your last class, but for now you can wear this, she handed me a hot pink & black MH (Monster High) medallion/pendent that was on a black chain. This will prove you that you are an official member of the fear squad. Thank you Cleo I promise I wont let you down you have my word I said, before slipping the medallion/pendent around my scaly blue neck. Hmm loyalty, I like it. I have a feeling you'll go far Cleo said to me here's mine & Ghoulia's Icoffin numbers. We should really hang out sometime. Once she, Ghoulia, & the rest of the fear squad left. Clawdeen, Frankie, & Draculaura group hugged me. Oh this is going to be so great Draculaura squealed. Here's all of our numbers put them in your Icoffin as soon as possible. Clawdeen said we all need to hang. Sure I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue flash run out of the creepeteria. Oh no! Lagoona! I totally forgot that she had the same lunch as me (at Monster High there are 3 lunches A, B, & C since there are ALOT of ghouls a MH.) Sorry ghouls (girls) I have to go. Ill catch you later. We said our goodbyes & I ran to the Monster High pool. The most likely place she'd be. Lagoona! I called. Lagoona! I called one last time. No answer. I felt absolutely horrid. I had gotten on the fear squad but ended up hurting an awesome ghoul in the process. I sighed as I sat down by the edge of the pool. I saw blonde/blue strands of hair under the water. That definitely had to be Lagoona, I mean what other ghoul (girl) at Monster High had blonde blue streaked hair & could stay under the water that long without gills? I mean unless you're a sea monster or some other sea creature it's pretty much impossible.

I ran into the locker room & changed into my orange, pink, ocean blue, & purple star printed swimsuit. I then dived into the chlorinated pool. The coolest thing about being a sea monster is that I can breathe under water & talk under water too J since I can do that maybe it could help me make things better with Lagoona. The pool was long & wide like a rectangle shape. I was shocked that it wasn't shaped like a coffin or a skull. Go figure. Lagoona was at the far end of the pool so basically right next to the edge where we first met. Lagoona was sitting in the corner at the far end at the bottom of the pool. Now about us sea monsters our eyes don't get irritated that easily like normies eyes do, so chlorine or seawater? Forget it J. So I really felt horrid when I saw Lagoona's eyes her normally yellow green eyes (heavy on the green with a dash of yellow to make them stand out more) had turned darker than usual & the whites of her eyes had turned pink/red which like I said doesn't happen around chlorine or seawater just when we (us sea monsters) get upset. Lagoona? I asked, ignorance. Lagoona. Please? Just go away Jade. She answered with a breaking voice, as she swam to leave. Please, don't leave. I'm so sorry. Gil is not &wont ever be my boyfriend. Then why'd you do it? I don't know. I guess its because I wanted to be liked but that caused me hurting you & I was wrong to do that. But what about all those things I told you about being yourself? Didn't that matter to you? I stayed silent. Well I see you've made your choice she said bitterly nice work newbie. She swam to the surface & got out of the pool.

I swam to the surface, swam to the edge & laid my head down on my scaly arms & just started to think (considering obviously the talk didn't go to well what so ever) about what to do. I just knew I had to fix this. I had too. Other wise a good friendship with Lagoona would either end or be put in serious jeopardy.

**Well that was Chapter 4. I hope you readers enjoyed, I'll have chapter 5 up soon, which I should mention is the last chapter :) See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the final chapter of the story! Sorry to keep all you interested readers waiting. As a little clarification Jade Valentine is my character who I came up with when I was 14. Name to anybody else's character is strictly coincidental. Alright I do not own Monster High only Jade & all my other MH memorabilia. Enjoy readers!**

**Chapter 5: Friday**

I sighed Friday was here, my last attempted chance to fix things with Lagoona and the Terror Under The Sea Dance was tonight. I ran into Monster High trying to get there early before the first period bell rang, I had to find Clawdeen, Draculaura, & Frankie considering last night I thought of a plan, which I needed there help with. I finally found the trio surprisingly waiting by my coffin locker. "Ghouls!" "Oh hey Jade." Frankie said. "What's up?" "I need you three to help me with something. "Sure." Clawdeen said, "But why?" "I did something horrid to a friend & I need help to fix it." "Who's the friend?" Draculaura asked eagerly. "Draculaura!" Frankie scolded, "That's none of your concern." "It's all right Frankie. I said & the friend is Lagoona Blue." "What?" Frankie said "Lagoona is like one of the sweetest ghouls I know. What happened between you two that was so horrid?" "I don't really want to talk about it." I answered "But I do need the help of you three to make things right." "Count us in." Draculaura said with a laugh. "Get it? Count? Like Count Dracula?" Clawdeen, Frankie, & I just stared at her. "Never mind." Draculaura answered. "Meet me in the halls during lunch, then ill tell you ghouls my plan." So Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie, & I met in the halls while all the other guys & ghouls were in lunch. "So what's the plan Jade?" Frankie asked. "Ok I'm gonna go get Gil. & you three are going to get Lagoona & bring her here." "Ooh such a complex plan Jade." Frankie stated. "It's not finished yet." I stated. "Now go!" We went our ways then the plan would come together & hopefully Lagoona & I would be friends again.

I felt really nervous I sure hope this worked. It didn't take much for Gil to come with me, considering he really cares/cared for Lagoona. Now getting Lagoona to come here could be difficult I just hope Frankie, Draculaura, & Clawdeen could be persuasive & get Lagoona here so I could talk to her & make things better. I snapped back to reality when I heard Clawdeen's voice from the end of the hallway. "So yeah here's the thing. We need to talk to you about something." "As long as it's fast." Lagoona said. "They're serving sushi today in the creepateria." "This will just take a minute Lagoona" Frankie said. Lagoona sighed, and then she saw Gil & I. "What's this all about?" She asked her voice sounded exhausted & irritated. Clawdeen, Frankie, & Draculaura gave us sea monsters some space.

Lagoona stood there arms crossed, like she was waiting for an explanation which she was. "What is going on?!" Lagoona asked for the second time, "Lagoona please listen to me." "Ok." She said relentlessly. I sighed "I just wanted to say that Gil is not & never will be my boy friend never in a million years. I promise." "I really want to believe you Jade but…" She then turned to Gil, "is what Jade said true?" Gil grabbed Lagoona's hands then kissed her cheek. "Jade?" She said confronting me "What you did was absolutely horrid, but I'm not the type of ghoul that really likes to hold a grudge, so I forgive you." She said hugging me "Oh thank you Lagoona I swear as long as I'm here at Monster High I will never ever do anything like this again." "Please don't & here's my Icoffin number," Lagoona said handing me a slip of paper.

After we had gotten all that straightened out Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura, Gil, Lagoona, & I headed to the creepateria for lunch. To get technical Clawdeen had furry nuggets, Draculaura had gotten fruits &vegetables Frankie ordered a big juicy steak; Lagoona & Gil shared a plate of sushi & lastly I had some delicious fast food. After school mostly all the ghouls that went to Monster High ran to the maul to prepare for that nights Terror Under The Sea dance. I got invited to go to the maul with Clawdeen, Frankie, & Draculaura but I declined I wanted to go for a swim to clear & gather my thoughts. As soon as the ghouls left I went to my locker to get my duffel bag with my swim stuff in it. I made my way to the doors of the pool when my Icoffin vibrated it was a text from Lagoona that said: Jade, meet me at monster high pool ASAP. Go figure I thought since I was standing right in front of the doors to the pool. I walked through the doors to the pool to see Lagoona sitting on the edge skimming her feet across the heavy chlorinated water she was dripping with water & was wearing her pink swim suit so my guess was she had taken a swim before she sent me the text.

"Lagoona?" I said as I walked in the pool. "Jade, well aren't you quite the roadrunner, you got here real quickly." I smiled to myself. "Before this "meeting" she quoted "goes any further go change." She said looking at my school clothes. "Good idea." I said before going to the locker room. I changed into my suit then met Lagoona at the side of the pool. "So why'd you call me here Lagoona?" I asked curiously. "Well one to swim, & two to actually thank you dear & to apologize." "Thank me? Apologize? What for?" "For telling me the truth well for a second time any way, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier when you tried to talk to me." "It's not your fault." I stated. You were upset & mad & that gave you a right to not want to listen to me." "Yeah I guess." Lagoona said. "So are we ghouls?" She asked holding out her hand, "We're ghouls." (girls) I said shaking her hand. "Hey." Lagoona said to me with mischievous gleam in her eye "Last one to the end of the pool is sushi!" She said before diving in. "No fair!" I called. "You got a head start!" I dived in after Lagoona we swam for a bit, & sadly at the end of our race, I was the sushi J but I didn't mind though I was just happy that Lagoona & I were friends again. After our swim Lagoona & I went to the locker room to change & get ready to leave.

"So." Lagoona asked me "You want to go to the maul then come to my place to get ready for the dance tonight?" "Sure." I said "That sounds nice. Where do you live?" "In the sea of course." "Duh I know that so do I but where in the sea?" "In the Coral Cove apartment buildings, Building 1020 apartment 103." "Don't yank my fins!" "What?" She asked, "I live in the Coral Cove apartment buildings too!" "Really? What building?" "1020!" "Apartment number?" Lagoona asked excitedly. "203! One floor down!" "OMG! How come we haven't noticed each other?" "Probably because I just moved in well last Sunday that is." "Epic! This is so great Jade now we'll be able to hang out more often!" I know Lagoona this is going to be fin-tastic!" I looked at my watch it was 4:55 & the dance starts at 7:00 "Hey we should head to the maul like now other wise we wont to be able to get ready for the Terror Under The Sea dance." "You've got a point Lagoona said lets bolt!" Lagoona & I dashed to the maul hopefully getting there & back to her place before the dance started. Lagoona & I made it finally to the maul.

"Let's go to a dress shop then accessories then shoes." "Sound like a plan ok first up dresses." Lagoona & I headed to our favorite dress shop; we found 2 dresses that we both liked. Lagoona's was a dark ocean blue color with light aqua blue stripes & was strapless sort of like a swimsuit wrap with light pink lace at the top & bottom with a gold sash. And mine was orange with a semi hot pink silk sash around the waste; on the sash there was burnt orange colored glittery star pin, my dress had thin straps like a spaghetti strap tank top. Next were accessories as in jewelry. Lagoona had gotten a set of pearl stud earrings & a pearl necklace she had also got a bracelet that was gold & looked like a piece of seaweed that would go on her fore arm right after her shoulder. & I found a pair of burnt orange glittery star dangling earrings & I found a necklace to match it. Lastly were shoes Lagoona went with pink & ocean blue flip-flops with angel wing type accents. I went with a pair of pink high-heeled wedges. "Great Lagoona." I said to her "Now we can head back to your place & get ready." "Right Jade." Thankfully the ocean wasn't to far away from the maul.

Lagoona & I were about to run into the ocean when I thought of something, "Uh Lagoona?" "Yes Jade?" "I'm still a little fuzzy on getting to Coral Cove without getting our things wet." "Don't worry Jade." Lagoona said "I'm here to help & I've been living here a lot longer than you right?" "I guess so." I stuttered. "Just stick with me dear." She said putting a blue webbed hand on my scaly fined shoulder. "Alright." I said still a little unsure of what to do. But I wouldn't dare let Lagoona know that. "Ok just follow me." Lagoona said quietly, "No "normie" is supposed to know about the Coral Cove apartment buildings." "But what about scuba divers & other marine biologist's coming to explore?" "The Coral Cove apartment buildings have special technology to hide the buildings away from the normie eye." "Ok now that is epic." I stated, "Isn't it?" Lagoona asked. Lagoona lead me through the water "Here hold my bags." Lagoona asked me before she dived under water, "ok…" I asked Lagoona surfaced with a weird device in her hand "Um, Lagoona what in the world is that?" "You'll see." She said smiling. She pointed the device at the seaside cliff she then pressed a red button & all of the sudden a stone bridge formed from the seaside cliff leading into a tunnel made completely of water. "Ok I've been living here for a week & I've never noticed this." "Well this is the alternate way. How'd you get home before?" "Took the elevator over by those rocks over there." I pointed to a door shaped rock imbedded in the seaside cliff "You went the boring traditional way. This way is cooler." I checked my watch it was 6:30 "uh Lagoona?" "What?" "Look." I held out my wrist, she looked at my wrist then her yellow green eyes got all wide "The dance starts in 30 minutes! We have to go!"

We ran across the bridge & through the tunnel then swam to the Coral Cove apartment buildings. "Let's stop at my place first Lagoona if I don't check in with my mom she'll flip." "Kk." Lagoona said "Then it's straight to my place to get ready." "You got it my fishy friend. "Ha ha ha very funny Jade." "Hey I try." "Now go tell your mother." Lagoona & I swam inside the building, which is especially equipped to drain all water when we step inside. So basically all the residents in the Coral Cove hotel are sea monsters but there are other monsters there too such as vampires, were wolves, ghosts, zombies, cat creatures ect. So I ran to my apartment number # 203. "Hey mom!" I called. "Yes Jade?" "I'll be home after the dance I'm just going to a friends to get ready." "Wait Jade who's your friend?" My mom asked me. I groaned. "Lagoona! Could you come in here please?" "Sure Jade." Lagoona walked into my apartment. "Mom this is Lagoona Blue; she lives one floor above us. Lagoona this is my mom." "Nice to meet you Ms. Valentine." Lagoona said. "Nice to see Jade's finally made a friend." "Mom!" I moaned. "I'll see you after the dance & I'll let you know if there's a change of plans & if you need me you can reach me on my Icoffin." "Ok dear have fun." My mom answered. "Well that took longer than I expected." Lagoona said. "Sorry my mom will talk your fin off all day if you let her." I said. "No worries. Now we have to go its 6:40!" "Ok ok I'm coming."

We made it to Lagoona' s apartment. "Dad!" Lagoona called, "I'm home!" "You live with just your dad?" I asked. "Yep my parents are "separated". Dad's a sea monster but my mum was/is an ocean nymph, who can't leave her grotto in the Great Barrier Reef without getting ill, so my dad & I moved here for the time being. Why?" She questioned. "Just curious & plus mine are separated also if it wasn't obvious." I stated. "DAAAAD!" Lagoona called again. Lagoona's dad walked through what appeared to be his bedroom door. "Did you call me Lagoona?" Lagoona's dad was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of dark denim jeans & sneakers. He had the same colored scales as his daughter he was way taller & very um shall I say buff plus he looked much better than he did as the creature of the black lagoon. Plus his fins weren't shimmery like mine or Lagoona's at all they were like a very deep ocean almost navy blue, his blond hair was shaved into a buzz cut type style & his eyes were like a deep seaweed/emerald green color much different than Lagoona's, & lastly his Australian accent was a little thicker than Lagoona's but like I said I can't complain about Aussie accents. "Yes dad. Just wanted to tell you that I'm about to head to the dance." "Ok sweetheart who's your friend?" "This is Jade Valentine she actually lives one floor down apartment 203." "Oh so these are the monsters that just moved in. Nice to meet you Jade." "Nice to meet you too Mr. Blue." "We're gonna go get ready then head out all right dad?" "Sure honey." He answered. "Ok now we really have to hurry its 6:45."

I went to go change in Lagoona's bathroom while Lagoona changed in her bedroom. Thankfully I brought my duffel with my swimsuit in it so at least I had a place to put my school clothes. I finished getting dressed then went to meet Lagoona in her bedroom, which was decorated in a surfing/swimming theme whereas mine is a Hawaiian beach theme but back to Lagoona's room, the walls were painted in wave patterns to make it look like you were under water. Go figure. There was Lagoona's hydration station that also contained Lagoona's pink piranha Neptuna & everywhere I looked on the walls there were pictures of surfers, Lagoona surfing, & trophies & medals all lining the shelves of Lagoona's coral book case. Also in the corner of her room were a surfboard, a skim board, & a boogie board. "Wow Lagoona. I'm really impressed." "By what Jade?" "All these trophies & medals I never knew you surfed" "It never came up." "Well it should have your amazing" "Aw, well thank you." "And your piranha is such a cutie." "Thanks." she answered "Do you have a pet?" "Yep. An electric eel named Poseidon." "Cool." she answered.

"Now how do you want your hair done?" "Just put it in a high ponytail then curl the ponytail." "Seems simple enough." Lagoona said. "Thanks for the help." "No problem." She said smiling. "How are you going to style your blue & blonde curls?" "I'm going to style them like a sea horse's fins." "Wow that's a little extreme." "Trust me Jade." She said The Terror Under The Sea dance is very extreme every guy & ghoul likes to get dressed up all crazy like. & there. Your hair is all curled & all I have to do is spray some hair spray to make sure no curls come undone." "Thanks gill – friend I said." "You're welcome gill – friend." Lagoona said back to me. "Now there's one last piece de résistance." Lagoona said. "What?" "Lotion." She giggled. "Or do you want dry cracking scales at the dance?" "I'll go with the lotion." "Good choice." She walked into her surfing/swimming themed bathroom opened her cabinet that was beside the sink revealing like 100 bottles of lotion. "Whoa Lagoona that's A LOT of lotion. It looks like a Bath & Body Works in there. "That's what makes it so cool & fun." She said. "What scent do you like?" "Do you have Dancing Waters?" "Ummm…" She said scanning the selections of lotions. "Uh yeah right here, catch." She threw the bottle of lotion at me & thankfully I caught it otherwise that would've been really bad. Lagoona & I lotioned up, put on our shoes, make up, & jewelry. & just like that we were on our way to the dance with five minutes to spare.

"How long does it take to get to the school from here?" I asked. "About 5 minutes but like 2 minutes if we run." I switched into my floppies & clutched my wedges in my webbed hand. "Feel like running a short ways?" "Sure I'm always up for a good run." So we kicked it into high gear to get to the dance on time luckily we did. As soon as we got to the dance I took my floppies off & switched back into my wedges. "Nice technique Jade." Lagoona said to me. "Well thank you Lagoona." I said with a smile. We entered the dance right on time. Cleo was dancing with Deuce, Clawdeen with some new looking wolf dude, Ghoulia with her zombie boyfriend Slow-Moe; Draculaura with Heath Burns & Frankie was getting loads of attention from guys who were mesmerized by her charging attitude. Then Lagoona got called by Gil who wanted to dance with her since she is his girlfriend. So that just left me to listen to the band & to have a little dance just by myself, which sometimes I really don't mind, being a loner once & awhile and strangely didn't bug me as much as I thought.

Just then my Icoffin buzzed it was from Lagoona telling me to meet her outside. I easily got through the crowds of guys & ghouls I made it outside to meet Lagoona Blue; she was sitting on a bench outside the doors so it was easy to find her. "Hey Lagoona what's up?" "I wanted to give you something Jade." She answered. "Really?" "Uh-huh." She handed me an ocean blue satin box with a light pink silk ribbon, which I took off the box and tied it around my ponytail. I then opened the box inside was a simple three beaded ocean themed necklace in the center was a light pink scallop seashell & on the left & right side was a single round light aqua blue bead so basically it was beautiful. "Lagoona! Where in the world did get this necklace?" "My dad has his connections." "As in?" "As in its one of the best pieces of sunken treasure J" She stated. "Thank you so much." I stated as I took of my star necklace, put it in my bag, & fastened the shell necklace around my neck. Your welcome she answered. "Oh & hey I was gonna tell you this earlier but because of our little um shall I say epidemic so I guess I'll tell you now." I said rummaging through my bag. "Tell me what?" Lagoona asked curiously. "Read this." "Your Monster High Schedule?" "Keep reading." I said urging her to read on, as she got to the bottom of the paper her eyes got as wide as clamshells, "I'M your monster mentor?!" She looked at me as I smiled & shook my head vigorously up & down in a nod. "Yep". "Oh Jade that's wonderful I've never been a monster mentor before." "Ok real quick I asked what the heck is a monster mentor?" "It's like a teacher all new recruiting Monster High students get one for the first couple of weeks there at Monster High." "What do they do?" I asked curiously. They're there to help the new guy or ghoul get used to Monster High, help them to learn where they're lockers are, help them to their classrooms those type of things." "Ah well that makes sense." "Good. So will you help me?" "Of course." she answered.

"Oh one more thing there's someone I'd like to introduce you too." "Oh boy." I mumbled I definitely wasn't good at things like this. Lagoona scurried a text on her Icoffin then looked at me, "He'll be out here in a minute." "HE?" I questioned. "Yeah he's a new guy here, just started today." "& you know him how?" I questioned. "He lives in the coral cove apartment buildings too." Just then the doors opened & looking around confused was _him _he was tall, with normie colored skin he had black shaggy hair with blonde tips, he had dark blue eyes & cute black framed glasses. "Jade." Lagoona said to me. "This is Jackson Jekyll." "Hi." I said quietly "& Jackson this is Jade Valentine." "Hey." He said to me in an awkward like way. "I'll leave you two to talk." Lagoona said giggling as she walked back into the gym. "Oh Lagoona." I mumbled "Sometimes you really irk me." I then turned to Jackson who was just standing there, hands in his pockets, & smiling/chuckling at me. "Jackson, I'm so sorry about all that, I had idea she would do that." I said as I sat down on the bench. "Don't worry about it."

He said sitting down next to me. "So Jackson Jekyll that's a nice name, sounds very familiar though." I said. "Thanks." he answered. "& the reason why it may sound so familiar is because I'm a descendent of the infamous monster(s) Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde." "Really?" I answered. "But wait, aren't Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde the same person?" He sighed. "Yeah they are which brings me to my next point, see whenever I get too hot I tend to black out I turn into some character named D.J or Holt he's the complete opposite of me." "How so?" I questioned. "Well I like art & dress sorta "geeky" & D.J/ Holt is all into music & dresses coolly." "Oh." I said, "One question though with all those guys & ghouls in there dancing won't it get a bit warm?" "That's why I carry this." He said pulling a small portable fan out of his pocket. "Ah." I said "Very smart." "That's the point." He said. "So do you have a ghoulfriend?" I asked. "You mean a girlfriend?" "Yeah I think so." I replied. "Well I sorta had one at my old school but with my "developments" it didn't work out." "Oh I'm sorry." "No worries, so tell me about yourself Jade."

"Oh there's nothing really interesting about me." "Oh come on there's bound to be something cool about a sea monster like yourself." I sighed. "Well this is my first week here at Monster High." "Really?" Jackson said "This is my first week too." "I haven't seen you around though." I stated. "I like to keep to myself most of the time." "No problem with that I suppose." "So tell me more." Jackson said. "You really want to know all about me?" I wondered questioning. "Yeah." he chuckled then told me, "you seen like a very interesting ghoul." This made me blush a bit. "Thank you. Ok if you really want to know more I'll tell you more." "Have at it." "Ok, I'm a sea monster. "Obviously." He said observing me scaly arms, webbed hands, & fins. "Yeah." I said with a giggle. "I also live in the Coral Cove apartments like you do Jackson along with my mom & sister." "Oh, ok." Jackson said starting to get it. "So what are your hobbies?" "I like to swim, boogie board, hang out with friends, go to the maul, sing, write, & draw that type of thing." "Cool." He said. "You know I've really enjoyed talking to you Jade." Jackson said to me. "I've really enjoyed talking to you Jackson. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" "I'd like that." Jackson then kissed my cheek, turning my face blood red. "Jackson?" I said. "Yeah?" He answered. "For what it's worth I like the way you dress." "Honestly?" He answered, I nodded; he smiled at me & walked into the gym.

I sighed I think I was going to really like being here at Monster high. "Jade?" I heard a voice call me I turned around & Lagoona was behind me she saw the lovey dovey stare in my ice blue eyes. "Uh, what just happened between you & Jackson?" "Well we had a very nice talk & he well, he uh… "He what?" Lagoona asked me. "He kissed my cheek." "Awww! So that's why you have that lovey dovey stare in your eyes." "I have no idea what's making me feel this way but I like it. My scaly heart makes me feel like I'm flying." "I'm glad you feel that way Jade, but we have to get back to the dance." "True.' I said following Lagoona back into the gym. As I walked back inside & Saw all my guy & ghoul friends I realized I didn't have to be popular to fit in. After Clawdeen hopped up on the stage & howled along with the song that was playing all of my Monster High besties got up on stage & invited me up too. I looked out into the crowd & saw Gil, Deuce, Slow-Moe, Heath, that wolf dude & a whole bunch of guys cheering on the ghouls around me & apart from all that I saw Jackson Jekyll standing in the crowd I looked at him his eyes met mine & I felt could've swore I felt sparks fly inside me. Before the night ended I realized I had what I wanted, A group of Monster High besties & a frightfully cute boyfriend.

**A/N: Well That's the end! I hope you all have enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read it. See ya later! ;)**

**~BeachChic1313**


End file.
